


It's Always Been You

by MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Protective James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: James Bond realizes he made the wrong decision in choosing Madeline Swann after the events of Spectre, but is it too late to tell Q how he really feels?
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 23





	1. It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other James Bond works here:
> 
> Mrs. Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666
> 
> Feelings: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371180
> 
> Never Say Never: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522273/chapters/61922806 (Check out this work, if you want more Q!)
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697
> 
> P.S. These stories are not connected to this work.

It's Always Been You

James Bond, shirtless watched the waves of the ocean crash against the warm Jamaican sand! This should have been the happiest time of his life. He was in a beautiful place with a beautiful woman, but he couldn't overcome the nagging feeling of regret haunting him. The old M, who was like a second mother to him told him once that regret was unprofessional, but he could not help but feel it. He thought Madeleine was the one person, who could truly love and understand him and always be by his side! However, during his brief tenure in Jamaica, he discovered that there was another! There was another that had always been by his side and understood him and even loved him, but he hadn't always seen it. He hadn't realized he had always been in love with him but once he did, he knew he had been in love with him from the day they first met at the art museum! He and Madeleine weren't meant for each other, he was meant for him! Upon this thought, James got up from the sand, he knew what he had to do.

It was a little past midnight when Q stumbled into Q branch. Earlier in the evening, he took a brief reprieve to get dinner and feed the cats, however, he had some work he needed to finish up. He had always worked a lot but ever since James left with the car and the girl only leaving a bottle of champagne, he was working even more. It kept his mind off of him but not for long, James was never far from his thoughts. He never opened the bottle of champagne; it was the last reminder of James. He too had been in love with James from the moment they met. However, he never had the courage to tell him how he really felt until that day on the bridge but before he could James chose Madeleine and the love of his life was lost to him forever. 

Suddenly Q heard a sound, it was late, he thought he was the only one in the building. He cried out a soft "hello." Upon receiving no answer, he called out "is anyone there?" He then saw a figure emerge in the darkness. "Hello Q," the figure cried! Q instantly recognized this figure! "007, what are you doing here? Where's Dr. Swann," he cried as he ran to James.

"That isn't going to work out and I'm here because of a piece of unfinished business," James replied dressed in a suit as he stepped closer to Q. 

"What unfinished business, M didn't inform me! I thought you retired. And what happened with you and Dr. Swann?"

"There's another," replied James simply. 

"Who?"

"Q, I never been good at expressing my feeling but um...from the moment we met at the museum I knew there was something about you but I didn't realize until Jamaica that I...I...love you, it's always been you!"

With this confession, Q's face fell agape and cried "I love you too James, I always had from the moment we met!" Q seductively pulled the blue tie James was wearing and pulled him towards him and the two fell into a passionate kiss!

A few months later:

James Bond watched the waves of the ocean crash against the warm Jamaican sand; however this time Q was gathered up in his arms, he was gently kissing the top of Q's head. "I'm so happy right now James," Q cried!

"Me too!"

"I love you James!"

"I love you Q!"


	2. A Lovers' Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Q get into their first fight over James returning to duty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few more chapters to explore James and Q's sweet relationship, I think their story isn't over!
> 
> Be sure to check out the latest chapter of my other Bond work: 
> 
> Mrs. Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/60474151

Chapter Two: A Lovers' Spat 

Q felt flushed between the ears, he was becoming angry, how could James casually drop a bombshell like this? They were having a lovely holiday in Jamaica and with one simple sentence, James ruined it all. He came in their bedroom after a shower only with a white towel wrapped around his waist, water was dripping down his chest and he boldly declared, "I'm returning to duty!" At first Q being distracted by James' hot body didn't hear him. Q realized that James, the ever present spy did that on purpose as to soften the blow. He knew Q was against him returning to duty.

When Q finally realized the meaning of the words, he cried "you can't!"

"Why can't I? You are still going to work once we get back from holiday , why can't I, everyone needs a hobby!"

"James no!"

"Why not? Is it because when I'm on missions I sometimes have to sleep with other people? Q, I can't help it, it's a part of the job but I love you, you are the only person I have eyes for!"

"James it's not that. I love you too! It's just..."

"It's just what...," cried James getting impatient?

"I don't want anything to happen to you. If something happens to you, I could never forgive myself, I love you more than life itself."

At this a shadow of a smile crept across James' face, he walked over to Q and planted a small kiss on his cheek, "nothing is going to happen to me. I'm James Bond, I'm pretty capable. But I won't be all by myself out there, the geniuses in Q branch are pretty good!" He then leaned in to kiss Q's soft lips. They fell into a passionate kiss!

"I know you're capable but I just worry. I'm sorry I freaked out,” Q said as he pulled away from James’ lips.

"I apologize for dropping the news on you like that, I know you worry but I promise I will always come back to you in one piece!"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise but how about I apologize to you properly," he said seductively?

"Oh 007, I would absolutely love that," Q cried as they fell into another passionate kiss!


	3. An Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a very important question for James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the latest chapter of my other James Bond fanfic: 
> 
> Mrs. Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/60829108
> 
> Only one more chapter left in this work!

Chapter three: An Unbreakable Bond 

Q paced around the London flat he shared with James both excited yet nervous. He always got excited when James returned from a mission, it meant he was safe. The cats stared at Q as if he was mad as he paced around the flat reciting lines. He was so lost in thought as well as in verse that he neglected to hear James, the forever spy creep into the apartment. "Am I interrupting something," James asked?

"007," he cried so excited to see the man he loved, "um no you're not!" At this a silver metallic ring fell from Q’s hand on to the floor. James quickly picked the ring off of the floor and held it up! 

"Q, what is this?" With this query Q instantly dropped to one knee!

"Q...?"

"James Andrew Bond will you marry me?"

"Q.... are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure but will you say yes?"

Q, yes, I love you," James cried as he scooped Q off the floor and they fell into a passionate kiss!


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and James Bond finally get married and James has a surprise for Q!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the latest chapter in my other James Bond fanfic: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/61524172

A year later Q and James Bond were married in a beautiful beachside wedding in Jamaica! Gareth Mallory officiated the ceremony and talked about how happy Olivia Mansfield, who was like a second mother to Bond, would have been that he had finally found someone! Eve Moneypenny was Q's best woman, whereas Bill Tanner was James’ best man. At the reception, there was of course beluga caviar, champagne and martinis, shaken and not stirred! Q gave James an exploding fountain pen for a wedding present. James told Q that he was waiting for the perfect time to give Q his wedding gift. He gave Q a hint though saying it was something that Q always wanted.

As for their honeymoon, Q told James they could stay in Jamaica or go anywhere in the world. James to Q’s surprise wanted to go back to London. This seemed odd to Q until the second they landed in London, James wanted to go to the art gallery, where they first met all those years ago. They sat in front of the picture that James called “just a big bloody ship!”

“007, what are we doing here,” Q asked holding James’ hand.

“I have a surprise for you!”

“And that is,” Q asked seductively as he and James locked eyes.

“I’m retiring Q and this time it’s for good, I want to spend all my time with you!”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious actually!”

Q then pulled James into a passionate kiss and then said, “then I’m the happiest man alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this work, Q and James are so sweet together! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~MrsBond007


End file.
